Goats in Trees (GP: TST episode)
Goats In Trees is the second episode of Greeny Phatom: The "Slimeo" Take. Plot The night after events of occuring with Neo and coming upon Zack's sister, Bluvetta (who becomes Little Guy's Girlfriend later on in Moving To Corvallis), Little Guy decides to take Zack, Little Girl, Mavlida and Bluvetta on a camping trip to Bald Hill. Bluvetta gets excited to go to Bald Hill cause she wanted to go their when she first moved to Corvallis. CV then asks Little Guy where the name Bald Hill came from. Little Guy tells CV to ignore where the name comes from. The next morning, Little Guy and his friends get their stuff packed up and ready to head to Bald Hill. Zack then asks CV if he's going to Bald Hill. CV says that the last time he went to Bald Hill, some crazy demon goat nearly kill him and said that "if that's going to happen again, I want nothing to do with it". He also said that the house needs protection and that it's another reason he's staying here. Little Guy and his friends then headed out to Bald Hill while CV is protecting the house. When Little Guy and his friends arrive at Bald Hill, they see goats standing on the tree branchs that are still connected to the tree. Mavilda is confused to why there are goats standing on a tree. Little Guy then calls CV and tells him that there's goats standing on the tree. CV is then confused to why there are goats in the tree. He then comes to see what's happening and is then surprised to see the goats in the tree. Little Guy and the others then see more goats in the trees. They are then shocked to more goats in trees. They then decide to go see what's causing the goats to appear standing on the trees. CV is then attacked by Vamprah, one of the makutas. CV then get angred by Vamprah and starts to fight the makuta. Their fight is then interrupted by Vortex, who made his Greeny Phatom appearence in The EDM Wave. Vortex then punchs Vamprah in the face and is launched into the ground hard. CV is confused to who Vortex and asks him who he is. Vortex then explains who he is to CV and Little Guy is shocked to see Vortex again. Little Guy then asks why Vortex is here. Vortex then explains that he and three more people are in the same situation that Little Guy and his friends are in. Little Guy is then confused about the three other people that Vortex stated. Vortex then show them the three people who are revealed to be The Powerpuff Girls (In they're PPGmac design). Little Guy is surprised to see them again, but mostly, he's shocked to see Blossom again. He then stats that they first met when he was in The Geo Team (he left the group after his fateful battle against Makuta X) and that they teamed up before to take out they're 2016 reboot versions (according to the Toonami comic, Equal). Bluvetta then notices Vamprah behind Vortex. Just as Vamprah starts to attack, Vortex grabs Vamprah's arm and throws him hard to the ground causing damage to him. Vamprah then starts to says that he will never stop Makuta's army of black creatures. TBA!